btsfandomcom-20200222-history
BTS Pop-Up: House of BTS
BTS Pop-Up: House of BTS are shops of BTS' official merch opened by Big Hit Entertainment, the first one was opened on October 18, 2019 to January 5, 2020 (10:00 to 22:00 KST) located on 34, Gangnam-daero 102-gil, Gangnam-gu, Seoul, South Korea. The shops counts with exclusive merch and already launched merch. Shops List of opened shops. As December 13, 2019. Gallery BTS Pop Up (1).jpg|'BTS Pop-Up: House of BTS' #1 BTS Pop Up (2).jpg|'BTS Pop-Up: House of BTS' #2 BTS Pop Up (3).jpg|'BTS Pop-Up: House of BTS' #3 BTS Pop Up (4).jpg|'BTS Pop-Up: House of BTS' #4 BTS in BTS Pop Up.jpg|BTS in the BTS Pop-Up: House of BTS #1 V Twitter Oct 30, 2019.jpg|BTS in the BTS Pop-Up: House of BTS #2 RM Twitter Oct 23, 2019 (1).jpg|RM in the BTS Pop-Up: House of BTS #1 RM Twitter Oct 23, 2019 (2).jpg|RM in the BTS Pop-Up: House of BTS #2 RM and J-Hope Twitter Oct 23, 2019.jpg|RM and J-Hope in the BTS Pop-Up: House of BTS Jin and V Twitter Oct 23, 2019.jpg|Jin and V in the BTS Pop-Up: House of BTS Jin, Jungkook and V Twitter Oct 23, 2019.jpg|Jungkook, Jin and V in the BTS Pop-Up: House of BTS Jin, Jungkook and Jimin Twitter Oct 23, 2019 (1).jpg|Jimin, Jungkook and Jin in the BTS Pop-Up: House of BTS Jin, Jungkook and Jimin Twitter Oct 23, 2019 (2).jpg|Jungkook, Jin and Jimin in the BTS Pop-Up: House of BTS Jimin Twitter Oct 23, 2019 (1).jpg|Jimin in the BTS Pop-Up: House of BTS #1 Jimin Twitter Oct 23, 2019 (2).jpg|Jimin in the BTS Pop-Up: House of BTS #2 Jimin Twitter Oct 23, 2019 (3).jpg|Jimin in the BTS Pop-Up: House of BTS #3 Jimin Twitter Oct 23, 2019 (4).jpg|Jimin in the BTS Pop-Up: House of BTS #4 V Twitter Oct 24, 2019 (1).jpg|V in the BTS Pop-Up: House of BTS #1 V Twitter Oct 24, 2019 (2).jpg|V in the BTS Pop-Up: House of BTS #2 Jungkook Twitter Oct 23, 2019.jpg|Jungkook in the BTS Pop-Up: House of BTS BTS Pop Up DNA Merch.jpg|DNA Exclusive Merch BTS Pop Up Mic Drop Merch.jpg|Mic Drop Exclusive Merch BTS Pop Up Boy With Luv Merch.jpg|Boy With Luv Exclusive Merch BTS Pop Up Fake Love Merch.jpg|Fake Love Exclusive Merch BTS Pop Up Characters Merch.jpg|BTS Character Exclusive Merch BTS Mattel Doll.jpg|BTS Mattel Doll (Merch available in the store) BTS HongMaeHwa Merch.jpg|BTS KwangJuYo Ceramic (Merch available in the store) Army Bomb V3.jpg|Army Bomb (Merch available in the store) BTS Official Light Finger Ring.jpg|Official Light Finger Ring (Merch available in the store) HYYH Art Toy Set.jpg|The Most Beautiful Moment In Life Art Toy Set (Merch available in the store) The Most Beautiful Moment in Life The Notes 1 Cover.png|The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: The Notes 1 (Merch available in the store) TMBMIL The Notes 1 Spanish.jpg|The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: The Notes 1 (Merch available in the store) Videos BTS(방탄소년단) 2019 BTS POP-UP HOUSE OF BTS Official Trailer BTS(방탄소년단) 2019 BTS POP-UP HOUSE OF BTS Greeting Message BTS(방탄소년단) Character Trailer - The cutest boy band in the world BTS (방탄소년단) 2019 BTS POP-UP HOUSE OF BTS Category:ARMY